The Fall from Grace
by TheFallenOne77
Summary: Malcolm Argento stopped the Nightmare Moon incident from ever happening and was famed as a hero but some saw him as evil. When he returns on the anniversary of the event, he must adapt to Equestria's changes and can he fight back the affection of a certain lunar princess who he still hates with a burning fury
1. Return of the Savior

Equestira is filled with many legends, some filled with great and valiant heroes, while others and filled with dark and malicious villains. But one is different for they were thought of as both, but not to three Alicorns in particular. For on this day they have traveled to their old castle in the Everfree Forest. They walked to the back courtyard where they have kept a garden alive using their almost divine magic, as well as crafted a small crystal temple that glowed in the moon light. Within the temple was an altar of black ivory with an old leather book bound in bronze and a blazing brazier to the right of the altar.

From their saddle bags they each pulled out a ripened piece of fruit and small cake then placed it into the fire so that the one it was offered to can taste them as well. As their offering burned they could not help but let tears fall from their muzzles knowing full well who they are honoring here.

"This never gets any easier each year," said the sun goddess known as Celestia.

"I know sister, and with the celebration coming up it feels like insult to injury, just another reminder that he is gone….forever," said the night goddess Luna.

The third Alicorn that was with them chose to remain silent. She had a bright green coat that matched her eyes, mane and tail that looked as if it was made of pure wind and her cutiemark was of a spiraling tornado. Her name was Gale Force Wind and she was the mother of the two rulers and also a frequent visitor to this temple for it was dedicated to her first and only student. She made a vow to never take on another so long as she still drew breath because she knew that she could never be as close like with _him _as with others.

"Do not weep any further my daughters, for we disgrace his memory with our tears. He would scold us if he were still for dwelling on the past, and would want us to keep looking forward. We must remember him for the good that he did," Gale said.

They nodded and turned to take their leave, but their thoughts remained on the event that changed their lives, the night they lost their dearest friend.

_The next day in Canterlot Castle_

A certain purple unicorn was rifling through the castle library in search of something that she had just read in a book about Equestrian legends. A whole chapter containing something about a being she never heard of called the, Fallen Angel of Equestria.

"Spike, did you find anything yet," Twilight hollered, causing her young dragon assistant to fall off the latter and for books to fall on him.

"Oh thank you Spike," she said pulling the out of his claw and started to flip through it until she found what she was looking for.

"The Fallen Angel of Equestria: _Long ago, a being appeared from another world, one that even the rulers did not know existed. This being was of pure heart for they were able to befriend the two princesses and their mother._

_In turn the queen had taught this being as her apprentice and became a great wind magic user and able to control the four cardinal winds at will and created the forbidden art of magic know as Incantations. _

_He was also known as the princesses Guardian Angel, for they protected them from those who wished to do harm to them._

_But on the night when Princess Luna was about to be consumed in darkness, their Guardian let the darkness consume them instead and demanded Celestia to seal them with the darkness on the moon forever. With a heavy heart, Celestia did just that with Elements of Harmony. It was then that they decided to create the Blue Moon Celebration to honor their memory for the sacrifice that was made that night. _

_But many pony saw this celebration as an act of Paganism for they see it as worshiping an evil being who took the darkness by force to use to enslave Equestria, which is why many wear or use silver to word off the evil spirit of the Fallen Angel for they believe that they will return on the anniversary of the event."_

"Fallen Angel, but that's just an old pony tail," Spike said, but Twilight wasn't convinced.

"Come on Twi, you don't really believe in angels do you, their just stuff of legends."

"Spike, take a letter," Twilight said, Spike taking out a scroll and quill, ever really to write. "It has come to my attention that with the Blue Moon Celebration coming up I have reason to believe that Fallen Angel might be returning to Equestria."

Spike stopped writing and looked at her in disbelief. "Really Twilight, what proof do you have that could possibly prove that was true," Spike said. 

"There have been fluctuations in the magical field Spike, the sudden magical spikes that have been occurring all over Equestria this past month. Only something with great power other than an Alicorn can cause something like that to happen, it's obvious signs that something is going to happen, now keep writing. Anyway, the constant fluctuations are no doubt a sign of his return and I suggest that we prepare for the worst to happen; I wait for your decision, your student Twilight Sparkle."

_The Road to Ponyville_

Spike tried to suppress his laughs at the fact that the princesses and the queen had assigned her to go to Ponyville to make some friends and enjoy the celebration. To say that she was annoyed would be the biggest understatement of year for her teacher; Princess Celestia had doubted her in an important matter that she was taking very seriously.

"Come on Twilight, what's the harm in having a little fun for once. You needed to get of that library any, you were starting to become a shut-in," Spike said.

"I don't have time to make friends Spike; I have to find out more information on the Fallen Angel," Twilight huffed.

"Well, lucky for you the princess made arrangements for us to stay in a library while we're here," Spike said.

"Perfect, I'll be able to look for the information that I'm looking for and maybe talk some sense into the Princess into taking some precautions for Equestria."

Spike rolled his eyes, wishing that he hadn't mentioned that to her. He really wished that she would just lighten up for once and try to relax instead of always working to try and please her teacher. He sometimes wondered if she had some sort of crush on the sun princess and that all her hard word would impress her enough to get her to like her or something, he laughed inwardly at that idea.

They arrived at a tall Oak tree that was hollowed out to be the library of the town and immediately went to work, but most of the information that was found was all repetitive and gave them no further clues about the Fallen Angel. Info on his life previous to coming to Equestria or exactly what he did here that made him so special that he was taught the most sacred of wind magic.

"Face it Twilight, you were wrong about this and he is NOT coming back to Equestria, now come on the celebration is starting," Spike said while heading out the door.

Twilight let out a deep sigh, feeling utterly defeated and followed her young dragon outside where the townsfolk had already set everything up and began the festivities. She had to admit that it did look fun, seeing ponies enjoy themselves in games and festival food. She walked up to a booth where an orange earth mare wearing a Stanton was serving Blue Ice apple cider, a customary drink for this particular celebration.

"Hey there, names Applejack, don't think ah' ever saw you 'round Ponyville before, you new here or somethin'?" she said.

"Yes, I'm actually from Canterlot. The princess and the queen sent me here; it's actually my first time being in Ponyville," Twilight said.

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you here sugar cube, here have some cider, on the house," AJ said, pushing a mug in front of her. When she reached for she heard the sound of someone crash land behind the booth in a rainbow blur.

"Do you still have any left?" as a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash, but this one here got the last mug," AJ said, smirking a little like it was her plan all along to give that one away before she got there.

"You've got to have more, come on," Dash complained.

While they settled that amongst themselves Twilight took her leave and walked around the town while taking sips of her sweet drink. The town seemed to be more traditional then back in Canterlot, where the closes thing to a celebration worth celebrating was the Grand Galloping Gala or Hearts Warming Eve. But here it was like the Blue Moon Celebration was an important and very much looked forward to above all else. Twilight saw some stands selling moon cakes while others sell little lunar shaped necklaces that she just noticed that many were wearing.

"Would you like to buy one miss?" asked a stallion selling the necklaces.

"What are these for exactly?" Twilight asked, inspecting them more closely.

"They say that if the spirit of the Fallen Angel sees you wearing his mark, he will watch over you and keep you safe from those of black hearts. It's one of the traditions here in Ponyville because of the story behind it," he said, putting one around her neck. "This one is free since I can tell this is your first time here in the celebration."

The town went into an uproar near the square and when Twilight went to go see she saw Celestia, Luna and Gale Force had arrived. She didn't know why but she was happy to see them none the less. The sun goddess spotted her student and wave for her to come over.

"Hello my faithful student, enjoying yourself I see," Celestia said, pointing to necklace but when she looked at it she felt a wave of sadness come over her but did the best she could to hide it.

"It's just a little charm that a vender gave me, said something about it protecting the wearer or some or other. By the way, I wanted to ask something of you three. Is the story of your guardian actually true or is that really just an old pony tail?"

They exchanged glances between themselves, unsure of what to say to the knowledge hungry unicorn. In truth they didn't want to say anything about the matter altogether since it brought up things they don't share with any one. But they had to say something before she caught on.

"Well Twilight, what do you think on the matter? Do you think he is real or just an old pony tail?" Luna asked, effectively switching the question on her.

Before she could answer the sound of fight filled the air a group of ponies started to wreck booths and yank off the lunar necklaces off ponies' necks and beat down any that tried to fight back. These ponies in particular where wearing silver charms.

"What is the meaning of this, speak now," Gale Force said.

An elderly stallion approached, wearing multiple silver chains around his neck. "We are here to rid this town of this Pagan celebration, for it is worshiping a demon not a savior or angel," said the stallion.

This infuriated Luna to no end as he had just disrespected the anniversary to honor he late friend and savior. "How dare you say such narrow minded things you backwards good for nothing-" Celestia stopped her sister from speaking any further, shaking her head 'no'.

'_Why sister, why must we stand here while he tarnishes his name?' _Luna spoke mentally to her older sibling.

'_We cannot expose the truth; we made a promise to him that we wouldn't. I am mad just as you are, believe me I am, but we must honor his request even in death,' _Celestia said.

Luna wanted so badly so say something but bit her tongue and remained quiet.

The group of ponies continued to ruin everything, many of the ponies did fight back as they saw nothing wrong with what they were doing on this day. The fighting escalated until one pulled a knife and stabbed the stallion selling the necklaces, the instant that it happened, the twilight sky had started to fill with storm clouds, black lightning cracked the sky and gusts of wind blew violently through the town. All could feel the magic disturbance in the air, for it was strong and unnatural almost godlike really.

"Mother, this power is familiar do you feel it?" Luna asked.

"Yes, it is the same as a thousand years ago. But how is it free, the Elements should have kept it sealed forever," Gale Force said, worry audible in her tone.

An opening in the clouds formed and something fell from above, it was wrapped in wings that seemed to be made of the beautiful starry night sky. The massive wings opened, revealing a bipedal creature that was dressed in all black with a full moon emblem on its shirt. His hair was the color of pure darkness and his eyes were a deep draconic turquoise and archaic runes glowed on his arms and forehead. The stranger turned in the direction of the wounded stallion and kneeled down, putting his hand over the wound and let the ancient magic he possessed run into it healing them as good as new.

"No, it can't be true but he's standing right in front of me. The Fallen Angel of Equestria is real," Twilight said, noticing that all of Ponyville had bowed to him, their patron saint.

"The demon has risen, kill it and wipe the earth of its tainted magic," yelled the old stallion extremist. His followers pulled silver blades and charged, ready to kill this godlike being but he only looked at them with a slight amused look and snapped his finger, causing all of them to collapse instantly into a deep coma like sleep.

He took one step and collapsed himself, his body not having readjusted to Equestria after spending a whole millennium on the moon's surface. His starry night wings vanished, his black had brown, draconic eyes changing to a soft blue and the runes faded from his skin.

The rulers made their over to creature, smiling sadly. Knowing full well who this was and it was a dream come true for them. Gale Force leaned down and nuzzled his cheek.

"Welcome home Malcolm, my one and only student. We've missed you so much," she whispered into Malcolm's ear.

Before their subjects could start asking questions, they enveloped themselves and Malcolm in their magic and teleported back to Canterlot.

_Malcolm's POV_

I floated through the dark and endless void of emptiness that is within my mind. Wow, that sounded kind of emo even for me to say, but that's what I was doing right now. My body was wrapped in the ever present darkness that shared my body; no it didn't possess me or anything like that. In truth, I accepted this entity after many years of constant mental torture that I went through fighting it back. But it managed to finally break what little sanity I had left until I was nothing but an empty shell of what I used to be.

When it succeeded in shattering my mind, it started to actually nurse me back to health. Bringing back the pieces of my sanity, it felt alive and it let me know that as long as it was with me I was always safe, it just needed to break me then rebuild me so that I could be stronger. It started to teach me what it knew; countless eons of knowledge flowed into my brain and stored itself in a type of archive that I could access at will whenever I wanted. In a weird way, this darkness was my only company in banishment, but I still yearned for some form of interaction with anyone but I guess that was too much to ask. But the minute I felt the seal weaken on the moon I knew that my plead was answered and I broke seal holding me there on that god forsaken rock.

When I left the moon I blacked out for a while and the next thing I know I'm floating in this void, but soon a light starts to shine and as it grew brighter I knew I was walking up. Upon opening my eyes I found myself in a place I wasn't familiar with and felt something soft on my body. Looking at my sides I saw the mares that I never wanted to be the first I see when I came back, it was them the rulers of the sun and moon.

They were looking at me with such affection and tender love that even the most cold hearted of people would melt at the sight of it, but my heart is colder than that of lake Cocitus in hell so I couldn't swayed by this affection. Not from Celestia and especially not from Luna, of all ponies not her.

"You have no idea how much we've missed you Malcolm, we thought that we'd never see you again after what happened so long ago. But now you're back in our lives again and things can return to normal," Celestia said, holding me in her embrace with no intention of letting me go.

"Sister, don't have him all for yourself let me hold him too," Luna said, pouting like a child.

"No, I had Malcolm first; you have to wait your turn." When the hell did I become something for them to fight over?

"Girls, no fighting he is still weak and doesn't need to be overwhelmed or caught in the middle of it." That voice, it belonged to only one pony, one that took me under their wing and taught me so much of this world and about magic.

"Gale Force?" I asked, sitting up to see the green Alicorn making her way over to me.

"Hello my student," was all she said before kissing my forehead, something she always did in the old days.

In truth, I held no malice against her for she had nothing to do with what happened on the night of my banishment. All the blame falls only on her daughters, Celestia for not being there for her sister and Luna for letting herself be manipulated by the very darkness that now resides within me and enables me to use it's incredible power freely.

"You have not aged a day my student, it is rather curious as to why though. I don't ever recall making you immortal before the incident," Gale said. She fired up her horn and placed the tip against my heart for a moment before backing away in complete shock, eyes wide open in disbelief.

"You're soul; it has been imprinted with an enormous amount of energy. That could only me that-"

"He is immortal," Luna finished. She caught me off guard with a hug from behind, her head on my shoulder while she nuzzled my cheek. "This is wonderful, now we don't even have to lose you again isn't this great Malcolm?"

"NO, nothing about this is great to you stupid horse. I never asked to be immortal this is a fucking curse that has been put on me and it's horrible," I shouted.

The three mares jumped at my sudden outburst.

"Malcolm what's wrong?" Celestia asked. I stood and got in her face, frightening her with the intensity of the anger that has been building even since my torture started.

"You want to know what's wrong; you couldn't even begin to comprehend what the fuck is wrong with me. The shit that I went through and was forced to endure, just praying that someone would just fucking grant me mercy and kill me to make it all stop," I said.

They wouldn't understand no one could ever understand my suffering. Those who say that they can are idiots and wouldn't last three seconds if they were in my place, I know what a real hell feels like and no one can tell me that they understand.

I felt Luna's hoof on my shoulder and she looked at me with concern. I remembered that this was her fault, gripped her royal necklace and pinned her to the bed.

"You know something Luna; in all that time you could've tried and reached me out there since the moon is your heavenly body to control. Where were you when _I _needed someone to talk to, or needed a shoulder to cry on or god forbid some fucking company? You left me alone to deal with this darkness myself and you know what it sure as hell wasn't worth sacrificing myself to save you that night. If I had known that I was going to go through all that instead of just being killed by the Elements of Harmony, I wouldn't have freed you and just let it happen," I said.

Luna started crying, as if never realizing the damage that had been done from not doing what I said. But I wasn't done just yet with her.

"And you know something else," I said leaning down to her ear. "You just lost your only real friend, and it's your fault just like before."

The look of devastation was priceless and I made a mental photo of the whole thing before getting up to leave. But Luna just didn't know when things were over.

"Malcolm, I'm sorry please don't leave us, don't leave me. I was too stupid to not realize that I was so blessed to have you in my life before, and I want you to be in it now because….I love you. I have since the night you saved me from myself and I want to spend my immortal life with you and no one else. Please forgive me," she cried, but they fell on deaf ears.

"Too little too late princess, you had a thousand years and you blew it. This is goodbye," I said before activating my magic and teleporting away. Not before I heard her voice cry out to me.

**Please Review if not that's cool too.**

**SaiyanUltima, let me know what you think and how I can make it better dude.**


	2. You Don't Understand

I stood there in front of the abandon castle that was once my home so long ago; even now when it's falling apart I can still see it as once did. Oh right, forgot that you don't know who I am still. My name is Malcolm Argento, I'm 1024 years old and I used to live in the human world until somehow I ended here in this world of only ponies. Anyway, I walked into the castle; memories of the past filled my mind and I started to see the place for what it used to look like, nothing decaying of falling apart as it was now. I even saw phantoms of guards and maids pass me by as I walked but I knew better than to say anything because they were just apparitions created by my mind, and plus I'd probably look crazy doing it too.

I made my way to Gale's old bed room and saw what remained of it. Most of the furniture had been smashed to bits, and I can probably guess why, but going over to what remained of the dresser I found something I didn't except to survive after all this time, photos from our times together back then, of just the two of us actually. She even had the picture of us a little after we first became friends; it was of us standing in front of the castle with my arm around her neck and her sticking out her tongue and winking. It actually reminded me of when I first came to this world, the time where my life changed so unexpectedly

_Flashback 1002 years ago_

_I was just a normal guy walking home from parent's house to visit my little brother. I made it a habit to check in with him often to make sure that he stayed out of trouble like my dad wanted since he gets his recklessness from watching me before I moved out. But he didn't seem to mind that I came over, that way we could hang out with each other._

_I made it to my little apartment and relaxed on my bed, pulled out my phone and started to watch some Blue Exorcist, yeah I'm an anime freak but could you blame me, it's an awesome show and I dare you to tell me otherwise. After a while I started to doze off and called it a night. While sleeping I was unaware of the fact that I wasn't in my bed anymore and felt something soft and warm right next to me. So you know, by instinct, I grabbed it and cuddled it, completely content but after a moment something started to move in the bed and when I opened my eyes I saw the Queen Gale Force Wind looking me in the eye in complete confusion._

_Our reactions you might be thinking, simple, we jumped out of the bed completely freaked out, me for having woken up next to a horse, and her for having found a strange creature cuddling her in bed._

"_What the hell are you doing in my chambers you vile beast?" she shouted._

"_I don't even know how I got in here. How do I know you didn't bring me here yourself you freak?" I shouted back._

_Yeah….back then we didn't have the greatest start with each other and my little outburst earned me a powerful knock to the skull. From what she told me, while I was unconscious, was that she made blood gush from the head wound she gave me and panicked, calling for the doctors to help me. When I woke up my head was pounding and there were stiches under my hair, oh and I was in a jail cell with three guard ponies keeping watch._

"_Hey, the hairless ape is awake. Go get Lady Gale Force and tell her the news," one of the guards said._

_Half a minute later, the Alicorn of wind came along with her two daughters, Celestia and Luna, though at the time Celestia's mane was a rosy hue while Luna's didn't flow with magic as it did now. Both looked at me like I was some sort of animal on display for their entertainment._

"_Open the cell and let him out," Gale had said, stunning everyone in the room but the guards listened._

_Gale held her head in shame when I came out of the cell._

"_Please forgive me for my actions toward you early, it was uncalled for and I almost did something I would surely regret. My name is Gale Force Wind, Queen of Equestria and these are my daughters Celestia and Luna, I wish for us to start over if that's okay." She held out her hoof for me to take, but I was never really one to forgive those who try to kill me._

_I slapped it away, letting my anger from what happen earlier be the fuel for the flames. "Fuck you and you're cheap ass apology. I don't give a rat's ass who you or your daughters are; you can shove it up your ass for all I care you bitch," I said. _

_The Royal Sisters were appalled at the language that I used and Gale was hurt by what I said to her. She tried to convince me that she didn't mean to almost kill me but I wouldn't give the satisfaction of saying I forgive her while I walked out of the jail they kept me and found out that I was in this small town called the Bronco Settlement, a place inhabited mostly by Pegasus, a little ways out from the castle in the Everfree Forest. Imagine the surprise of the town when they saw me walking around their town. They thought I was a monster and tried to kill me on the spot but to my luck the queen and princesses that I just disrespected came to my side and protected me, telling the town that I meant them no harm. To this day I still don't why they did it._

_Bringing me back to the castle, they brought me to Gale's room and sat me on her bed, looking over the half-ass job that the doctors did on the wound before throwing me in jail. Gale used her magic to mend it. We didn't talk for a moment; I honestly didn't know what to say really. Thankfully the queen spoke first to break the ice._

"_Listen, I know your situation is not what you were expecting considering you came here from your world-"_

"_How did you know I was from another world?" I interrupted._

"_Don't be mad, but I did peak into your mind while I was healing you and saw your life. I'm sorry," she said. Okay, a bit of an invasion of my privacy._

"_It's alright; look do you think you can send me back home? I really just want to forget about this day," I said. They exchanged looks between them which actually scared me._

"_We actually don't possess that kind of power to send you home, and if we tried to use that much magic on your body the effect will ultimately kill you. We're so sorry," Celestia said._

_It seem didn't real to me, I could never go back and see my family. If I tried then I'll die from an overdose of magic. Was I being punished for something, did I piss off God in some way to deserve this kind of punishment? I wanted to scream, to punch something to let out the anger growing inside my body, anything to make the pain of not getting to see my family again stop._

"_This might not help but we are here for you sir we will help you in your hour of need," Luna said._

_Little did she realize or any of them for that matter, was that that statement helped me and I could help but hold them close to me. "Thank you."_

_End Flashback_

It's funny really, that felt like yesterday but when you're in banishment time doesn't seem to matter to you. Taking the photo before leaving, I went next door into my room and saw little to no damage in here, just a few busted windows and a bit of ivy spreading out on the walls.

"Why the hell did I even come back here anyway?" I asked myself.

'_**It is the only place that you are familiar with my young immortal, the world around you has changed so much you more than likely wouldn't recognize anything,**__' _said the voice of the darkness. It was feminine, old, but sounded so beautiful to me.

During my time in healing I always heard her voice whispering sweet nothings to me in my ear while she mended my broken mind and it always felt so enticing, if not, slightly addictive. In all that time I needed to call her something so I came up with a name that we both agreed on, Midnight Nebula, but I tend to call her Nighty for short.

I couldn't stand here anymore for there was nothing left for me here now; time to see how much of Equestria has changed since I've been gone.

"Nighty, where is the closest town here?" I asked.

I could feel the dark magic at work. You see, all darkness is connected for it is one entity, where ever there is the tiniest bit of shadow, the darkness is there watching you when you least expect it.

'_**The closest is a town about two miles east from here. Perhaps you should go there first**__," she said._

"Wait, I think that's the Bronco Settlement. Never would've guested it was still there after all this time. Alright, let's get going." Opening the window, I let my starry night wings spread and took off to the open sky.

It felt wonderful to be in the sky, feeling the wind under my wings and through my hair was the ultimate form of freedom and I understood why Pegasie loved it so much. For a moment I lost myself and let the wind carry me. This was actually one of the first steps that Gale taught me when she started to teach me wind magic, which is that you can't control the wind, for it is a force of nature that you must respect. If you don't, it will let fall, but if you do it will always hold you.

I'm rambling too much sorry; anyway, the town came in my sights and it was in an uproar when they saw me land. The ponies crowded me quick and bowed to me for some reason and stayed that way until I told them it was okay to get up.

"Hey everyone, what's up? It's good to see the Bronco Settlement is still standing after all this time," I said, gaining some confused looks from the crowd.

"The Bronco Settlement doesn't exist anymore," said a purple unicorn that came from the crowd.

"That much I kind of figured. By the way, why are there barely any Pegasie around? This is supposed to be their territory," I said.

"The Pegasie were pushed into Cloudsdale by the Earthponies from Stallion Valley who was also fighting the unicorns from Steed Forest in the Equestrian Civil War."

That was a lot to take in for me. I had friends from all three tribes; to know that they had to kill each other is a civil war just made me feel alone and guilty that I couldn't help them when the fighting started. Five more mares came forward and pushed pass the unicorn.

"Excuse me sir, but let me and my friends be the first ta welcome you back home to Equestria and ta thank you for savin' us from those extremists last night that ruined our celebration," said an orange earth mare wearing a Stanton.

"Yeah, it was so awesome how you didn't even have to raise your hooves to them. Just one snap and they were out cold," said a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane.

"Um….no problem I guess, just glad I could help out," I said, having no clue what they were talking about but just went with it for fear of sounding like a fool.

"Excuse me, but I need to talk to you about something important, so could you please follow me?" asked the purple that seemed to be pissed for pushed aside.

She seemed eager to talk, so I agreed to follow her to this Oak tree that was hollowed out and made into a library that was a mess with books all over the place and there was a baby dragon walking around cleaning up the place. When it spotted me it dropped the books, like it couldn't believe that I was standing there. No sure if that was good or bad.

"Whoa, I thought you just a legend. But to actually see you is a different story all together," he said. The unicorn just rolled her eyes at him and floated a scroll up to him.

"Spike, send this letter quick." Spike did as he was told and burned the scroll in his fire, letting the smoke go out the window.

Not sure what this was about so I just stood there and waited patiently for whatever was supposed to happen. It was pretty awkward to say the least, until there was a sudden flash outside the door and the Royal Sisters entered. I looked at them then to the unicorn mare in anger.

"You set me up," I shouted, letting my archaic runes glow to life, ready to make a quick escape but Celestia held out her hoof for me to stop.

"No Malcolm, she was only following instructions that we gave her to contact us is she saw you in Ponyville. We wish to talk, please, if not then just listen to us for a moment," she pleaded.

I stopped my spell but kept the runes glowing and at the ready, incase if this is a trap.

"Then talk and don't waste my time," I snared at her, catching the unicorn off guard.

"I know we can never begin to understand the torment that you through by yourself Malcolm, but you are home now and we can help you readjust to the changes that have happened in your absence and maybe try and help you forget the pain you endured," Luna said, slowly making her way over to me.

"I don't what your fucking help; I'll do just fine figuring things out on my own and it's your fault that I went through the torment Luna," I said.

"Wait, it said that in the legend you _willingly _took the darkness from Luna and her place in banishment. Why are you blaming her for your choice?" the unicorn asked.

"He did take it willingly Twilight, but none of us thought that he would survive the amount of power that the Elements of Harmony used on his body. He got the idea that if he died in the process the darkness would be forever trapped, and his corpse would serve as a permanent prison. It would appear that his being adapted to large doses of magic due to constant practice and study without anyone even knowing," Celestia said.

Twilight looked at me in astonishment, like she couldn't believe that I was that powerful to survive something like the Elements of Harmony. Then again neither did I; when it happened I thought that I was as good as dead, but I guess life had other plans for me instead.

"And it was that negligence that resulted in this happening. Malcolm if I had known that you were still alive and suffering, I wouldn't have come to your side and held you through it, to keep you company and try to rid you of the burden that I damned you with. I know this is my entire fault for even letting myself think that I was alone and let the darkness take a hold on me, but please know that I am so sorry. Please forgive me; there wasn't a moment after you let left where I wasn't thinking of you and how much I wished for us to be together, for you to be my prince," she said, standing on her hind legs and front on my chest, staring deeply into my eyes.

"I will never be with you and I'm sure as hell not your prince," I said.

"But we want to change that," Celestia said. It caught my attention quick. "You have done the royal family and Equestria a great service for your courage and sacrifice. As a proper reward, we wish to make you a member of royalty and to sit upon a throne alongside us and rule Equestria."

See, anyone would jump at the opportunity to become a ruler of a powerful nation. No one questioning your authority, your word always being law and have thousands of subjects following you. But it didn't mean a goddamn thing to me. I started to laugh in Celestia's face, confusing everyone in room.

"You honestly think that by giving me a position of power that I'll accept it and just forget everything that happened, welcome you back into my life, take your emotionally unstable sister as my mate then rule a nation I have no idea how much has changed. Yeah, not happening," I said.

I was about to walk out of the library until Twilight said something that I really wished she hadn't.

"What would Lady Gale Force say if she saw what you are doing now, I bet she would be discussed with you," she said.

I turned and shot her a look of warning from proceeding with that statement.

"For her to see her student disrespect her daughters in such an awful manner, I don't honestly know what Luna sees in you or the others for that matter but what I see is a horrible person."

"You better shut your fucking mouth if you know what's good for you," I warned, anger starting to take hold.

Twilight just kept going. "You don't deserve to even be in the same room as the royal family, let alone be taught by her majesty, you deserve to be trapped on the moon so that Equestria wouldn't have to deal with a monster like you," she said.

"_**I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" **_both me and Nighty shouted. I swiped my arm and a slash of wind zipped past her head and blasted a giant hole in the wall behind her.

"You don't understand the first thing about me so don't you dare speak ill of me, and you especially use Gale as a way to hurt me. You are nothing but a weak maverick in comparison to her and me, so you watch yourself before you disrespect me again."

Twilight was still in shock at what just happened and was trembling at the power I wielded. Before leaving the library I looked over my shoulder to speak. "Do yourselves a favor princesses, just leave me alone so I can live out the rest of my immortal life because the Malcolm you knew is gone, and he'd never coming back."

I left and walked out in the streets of Ponyville, with the hopes of having a normal life again, one that didn't involve them in it as well.

**Please Review if not that's cool too.**

**SaiyanUltima, let me know what you think of it, or what needs to be improved.**


	3. A Promise and Bad Memories

_2 Weeks later Gale's POV_

I walked through Ponyville before my daughter Celestia awoke to raise the sun. All was quiet and calm, the only sound that could be heard were from crickets and leaves floating around in the evening breeze. Nights like these reminded me of the past. I used to share this time with my student, Malcolm Argento, to usually discuss things of his world or to teach him magic.

Speaking of said human, I was on my way to his residence here in what used to be the Bronco Settlement. I can understand why he would stay here instead of back in Canterlot with my daughters and me, for he still dwelled in the past and it would be hard for him to accept the changes that have happened. Also I've wanted to talk with him since he just left without a trace from the castle after the argument that took place in front me.

'_Malcolm, do you really hold that much hatred in your heart for them, or is that simply the darkness having a slight grip on you still?'_

Finding his home was simple; it was the only one radiating a massive magical energy, one that I picked up without even trying. The house was a two story, fairly simple and gave off a cozy feel. I made to open the door only to stop when I saw the forbidden magic that Malcolm created long ago was on the door to keep it sealed.

"Incantation magic, to think you still remember this art my student. I thought that with time you might forget."

The day Malcolm created this form of magic was certainly one to remember, for he used a language that was from his world called Latin, the base language that started others. From what we gathered, it is a pure form of speech and if it is used with magic it can perform amazing feats, but when he discovered that it was too dangerous he outlawed the practice all together and only taught my daughters and I, not only that but made us swear on our live to never teach it to others. A promise that we still have kept and always will to the end, it's one of the reasons why I never took on another student.

I placed my hoof on the door and began to focus my power on the words that I was about to speak, for you must understand the meaning of them in order to use this magic. White runes started to glow on my front hooves, feeling the power course through me.

"**aperi, recludam, solvo." **The barrier collapsed from the door and windows and I was able to enter though I made sure to be as quiet as my hooves would allow me.

Lighting the tip of my horn, I was surprised to see that the inside was far more different than I was expecting. The rooms were spacious and filled with either furniture or bookcases that were filled to ends with old books, scrolls or old manuscripts that were no doubt taken from the old castle.

Not only that, but there were also display cases filled with old swords, daggers and elemental stones that were once used to practice beginner magic. But what truly caught my attention was gleaming silver armor that is to be worn specifically for a Pegasus general in Pegasi Elites, a form of military division that was strictly for Pegasus and was feared even by the griffon military.

This armor in specific was given to Malcolm long ago by the first mare to become a guard and to lead the Pegasi Elites, in those times it was considered to be unthinkable for a mare to engage in such things such as combat and war. How he managed to restore it is beyond me.

Heading upstairs, I followed the ancient magic the filled the house until and I couldn't help the chill that crept down my spine. This wasn't normal, for it felt like something was watching me from every direction and for once in my long immortal life…I was scared.

I had to steel myself to continue any further, but the presence was beginning drain away my will to keep going, and I wanted to just curl up on the floor and wait for death to take me but knew that he would grant me that courtesy.

'_By the Divines, is this what you felt all those years my human? This loneliness, the shear abandonment off all hope to find any peace, don't worry, I'm here to help you."_

When I found the door to his room I saw mist coming from below and frost formed on the doorknob. Opening it just a crack I was met with an icy breath of air. Looking inside I saw Malcolm sleeping on a large bed, not at all bothered by the deathly chill, and sitting at the edge was a being I was not expecting to see, another human but not quite the same as Malcolm.

He skin was marble white and flawless, wore a dark blue silk dress. Her hair was like Malcolm's wings for it resembled the endless starry night as well as sharing those turquoise draconic eyes. From under her dress it seemed as though the darkness was coming from there and spread around the room, covering every corner. When the unknown being turned to look at me I took a defensive stance.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my human's room?" I said, flaring my wing in a treating manner.

The being held a finger to her lips to instruct me to be quiet but that only made me angrier.

"I asked who you are, answer me," I said, raising my voice causing Malcolm to stir a bit. The intruder quickly acted.

"Shhhh, hush now my young immortal, don't worry I'm here. Just dream of peaceful things and let your fear fade away with my voice and let yourself feel bliss in my dark embrace," she whispered into his ear while stroking his hair

The manner in which she spoke was enticing and loving that it was somewhat suggestive, either way it worked and he started to lightly snore again. Turing her attention to me, she began to speak quietly.

"To answer your question, I am what you call _The Darkness, _but I prefer to be called the name my young immortal gave me. You may call me Midnight Nebula," she said so casually.

I could only stare in disbelief, mainly at the fact that this being was the very same entity that almost possessed my daughter Luna. I never expected it to actually have a physical form, let alone be sentient.

"How is it that you are here, last I checked my student sealed you within his body. You shouldn't be free or even be allowed to for that matter."

"You say it like I am some sort of evil monster Gale Force, I'm hurt, truly I am," Midnight said.

"You _are_ evil! You tried to take over my daughter 1000 years ago and to make matters worse you tortured him in banishment for years. He is home again with ponies that love and want him back in their lives, and I will not let you use him for your dark purposes," I said, determine destroy this…thing.

The look in Midnights eyes was one of anger and regret, a look she pointed at me. The room started to get colder to the point where ice and frost covered the walls and floor.

"You forget your place goddess of the wind; I am an entity that has existed since the beginning of creation. I am in no way evil, only misunderstood and persecuted by ignorant and frightened creatures who were quick to outcast me because they could not understand. I was trying to help your daughter so that she could be respected and loved by others but my power proved too much for her and no doubt she wasn't expecting it to be so strong. It is not the dark that those fear, but what lies within. Not knowing is what make everyone scared," she said then walked over to me, the cold increasing to the point where it started to burn my skin.

"Even you," She finished.

Her statement was true, that I won't deny that there are many things I fear in this world that I dare not say out loud. Midnight continued to speak, her expression becoming one of pain.

"And yes, I did torment this human's mind, for a span of the first 100 years. His will was strong but I needed to break it so that I could help him, he would not last much longer out there so I did what I had to do to save his life. I still hear his screams of pain and agony but I always try to make it up to him by giving him love and security, anything to see him happy."

The way she looked at him was a sign that she did care for him, maybe even love him if you could fathom the concept.

"I want to ask a favor of you Gale Force Wind, if you'd let me," she asked.

"Depends on the favor," I said, still unsure of her.

"Take care of him, his pain runs too deep for me to mend on my own. You're the only one he trusts above all else and I know that you want to help so that things can be as they were before, when you and your daughters were happy with him in your lives."

"You don't need to ask me that, for I will help if it means things will be better," I said, causing her to smile.

The cold started to fade and I could her presence in the room being lifted. Her body started to fade as the morning sun lit up the room and Malcolm started to wake, confused as he saw me standing in his room.

"Um…how long were you just standing there?"

_Malcolm's POV_

When I saw my old teacher and friend standing at the door to my bedroom I was surprised, even more so knowing that she somehow got through the barriers that I set up was even stranger.

"Did you honestly think I'd forget everything you taught me about your magic my student?" she asked before giving me a peck on the forehead.

"Honestly I did, after what happened I kind of thought you'd do everything in your power to forget everything about me," I said while getting up.

When I looked at her I could see the hurt in her eyes as well as tears that were building up. It took me a minute to realize what I just said to the one pony I still love with all my heart, almost like my second mother.

"Do you think me so poorly that I would just forget you?" Gale asked, letting her tears spill over. I went over to her quick and held her, doing my best to consul her.

"I'm sorry Gale; I didn't mean to say that. It wasn't my intention to make you cry," I said though it sounded hypocritical coming from me since I made her daughters cry.

Especially Luna the first time we saw each other the day I came back and a few more times when she came over to the house to try and convince that she was sorry, but of course she failed to do so and I would have to threaten her to leave.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit that you grace my humble abode with your presence?" I asked dramatically, getting her to smile.

"I wanted to talk to you, you left so suddenly a few weeks ago that we didn't speak much, spend the day with each other like old time," she side.

Reason for that is I was too busy letting out my pent up anger on the one pony I thought was my friend but ended up forgetting about me and should've known that I was still alive dealing with some crazy shit.

"_**Are you saying that you did not enjoy our spent together while I was nursing you back to health my young immortal?" **_Nighty said her voice alluring as ever and made me blush.

Like I said, she mended back my sanity and not only that but we grew close in a somewhat intimate way. Since she is permanently imprinted into my soul, she knew how to touch it and man was it something but I'd rather not discuss something like with others.

"_I'm not saying that at all, I was referring to the torture. But I'm not holding that against you beautiful," _I thought, feeling her blush herself.

"I'd love to spend the day with you Gale just let me get ready and we'll go," I said.

When she left the room I grabbed some stuff from the dresser and went to go shower. While the water fell I let my thoughts drift aimlessly. I was happy to catch with the queen of Equestria, but I was also nervous, I didn't want a repeat of what happened in the library. The last thing I need is to ostracize myself from Gale and be alone again.

I felt a familiar set of hands wrapped around my stomach and heard Nighty's voice in my ear.

"You won't be alone, for I will still be here to keep you company," she said.

I turned to see that Nighty was looking me so lovingly that I couldn't help but kiss her. Yeah I loved her, how could not. She was more beautiful compared to the woman back on earth and she stuck by me on the moon after, well, you know already. I can't honestly see myself without her.

"I know you will," I said.

Getting out, I dressed in the clothes that this nice unicorn named Rarity made for me. A dark blue t-shirt with a black raven in flight, black jeans and a custom made black aviator jacket with a Legionary eagle on the back as well some googles whenever in case I go flying.

Heading downstairs I saw Gale looking at all the stuff that I recovered from the old castle. I had to be careful how I treat this stuff considering how old it was and it wasn't easy getting it here too. It took me three days to get this here all by foot. I couldn't fly because I feared I might drop something and teleporting was out because considering my magic is so powerful I might accidentally burn it then there go a piece of priceless Equestrian history going up in smoke.

"If you want to take some of that with you you're more than welcomed to, it did come from your castle after all," I said.

"No, it's alright. If I took them they'd just end up lost in the archives among other things in there. Besides, you'd appreciate them more, ready to go?"

Before leaving I put the barriers back up so that no one gets in while we're gone.

"**proxime, clauditis, signaculum." **My runes glowed and the barriers were placed, still got it.

As we walked the ponies saw us and waved or bowed, I knew why, from what I've learned Ponyville still holds on to its old traditions from when it was the Bronco Settlement and I just so happen to be part of them so they always respect me.

Looking closely, not has changed, yeah a few houses and buildings are gone but those were only minor. The biggest change was the huge apple farm just a little up the road from town and where a nice hospitable family of earthpony lives, though the one named Granny Smith kind of scared me.

"Hiya Malcolm." I jumped, completely freaked out by the party pony Pinkie Pie coming out of nowhere.

"Jesus Christ, Pinkie you really need to stop doing that to me before I get a heart attack," I said while lying on the ground, clutching my chest.

"Sorry, what are you doing today?" she asked.

"Just spending the day with Gale to catch up on some stuff." For reason that seemed to excite Pinkie as she grabbed my hand and started to this large gingerbread house call Sugar Cube Conner.

Judging by how the lights were off, it was closed. Why would she bring us here, we had no idea but followed her inside were she disappeared into the dark. I could sense others hiding in the shadows and I prepared myself in case of a fight and the minute there was movement I swung at the nearest one.

The lights went on and there was a sudden, '_Surprise'. _I stopped abruptly, my fist only a centimeter from Celestia's face, causing fall on her rump.

The other occupants of the bakery looked in confusion at what was in front of them, a human that almost decked their sun goddess. Yet, for some reason, Celestia was quick to act in defense of me.

"I'd expect nothing less from mine and Luna's Guardian. Do not fear my little ponies, for that was only his ever ready fighting spirit and he would not harm us," she said.

I saw what she just did there; she made it look like I was still loyal to them in public so that I wouldn't show my true feelings for them. If I do than I'll be looked on as the bad guy.

'_Well played sun bitch, I'll give you that much.'_

Pulling back my hand I looked over at Pinkie. "What is all this?" I asked.

"Duh silly, it's your _'Welcome Home' _party. I made sure to invite everyone, even the princesses," she said.

"Of course did, why wouldn't you," I said with a forced smile and clenched teeth.

I pissed beyond all reason that black lightning started to crack from my hand because of my suppressed anger. Fun fact, it's not a good idea to bottle in unstable magic because you can end up hurting yourself internally or ultimately it kills you and right now I wasn't doing so well. I needed to let it out before something bad happens.

"Is something wrong Malcolm?" Luna asked.

'_Fuck it all to hell; I need to get out of here.'_

"Would you all excuse me for a moment?"

That was all I could say before rushing out the door, cracking the sky with lightning and shattering a couple of windows. No doubt it reached the Pagasi in Cloudsdale, scaring them shitless. When I let everything out, I fell to me knees in exhaustion and sweat dripped from my face but at least the pain stopped.

"That can't be healthy for you." I looked over to my shoulder to see Luna, looking at me with what I guessed was sympathy.

"What do you care anyway?" I asked, trying to get up but failed.

She came over and lit up her horn, "What are you-"

"Hush up and let me do this for you," she said, a slight sass in her tone.

Her magic felt…nice, but also warm and comforting, even though she was the goddess of the night but this a warm blanket. My body started to actually relax and enjoy what she was doing to the point where I wanted her to keep going.

"Do you feel that Malcolm, this is not only magic but what I feel for you? My love for you is greater than you can even fathom, and I have kept its fire burning this past millennium. I could never feel the same for another because you already claimed my heart that night," she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, coming back to my senses.

Luna walked in front me, held my face lightly with her magic, and just planted a kiss on me. I couldn't move, because regrettably, I enjoyed it. Every second our lips were together my body longed for more of it, for more of her.

When it was over I was a shivering mess and I couldn't strait. What the fuck is wrong with me, this wasn't right and it wasn't natural. I knew she wasn't using a spell to influence my feelings so what the hell was it then?

"Forgive me my love; I did not expect it to have that much of an effect on you."

I looked up at her, still trying to get over what just happened. "What did you do to me?"

"It is as I said; you claimed my heart and it only belongs to you. What you felt just now was the love you feel for me, you may not have noticed it then but now that we are with each other now it has surfaced and it is very strong."

I stood and glared at her. "We aren't together and I don't love you anymore. Those times are over, just accept it already."

Going back inside to the party I saw that everyone ducked in cover under the tables and there was glass on the floor. Maybe I over did it a little.

"What the buck was that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"What?" Pinkie asked, rubbing her ears that were probably still ringing.

After cleaning up the party continued but I spent most of it sitting in a booth drinking some pretty strong cider with Applejack. I was already slurring up a storm until Gale put a cup of water in my hand and looked at AJ sternly for getting me pretty hammered. Pinkie gave me some cake that she made especially for me and I couldn't believe what I was tasting because it tasted exactly like the cake my mom made only for me or my brother's birthday.

Just remembering her made me shed some tears and the she got worried. "Is it not good Malcolm, I can make you something-"

I interrupted her by grabbing her into a hug. "No Pinkie, it's the best thing I ever tasted. Thank you so much," I said.

A little while later, Gale came to sit next to me. "Enjoying the party?"

"It has its ups and downs I guess, not quite what I was expecting but eventful none the less," I said.

"Hey Malcolm, can we ask you something?" Dash and the others came over.

"Um, sure what is it?"

"May we hear the story of how you saved Princess Luna?" Rarity asked.

"Well I, um…"

"Why don't I tell to you all instead," Gale said, thank god.

_Flashback 1000 years ago_

_Gale and Malcolm had just returned from Canterlot on an important matter. Gale wanted her student to come since she would be bored and wanted some company and both were relieved to be back at the castle. But their night wasn't going to consist of relaxing, for a guard dashed from the front gate and met them half way._

"_Lady Gale Force, Sir Guardian, we have a situation in the throne room," they said in one breath._

"_What's going on, what has happened?" the queen asked._

"_It's Princess Luna, something has happened and Celestia had barricaded her inside but she can hold her in much longer."_

_That was all the human need to hear before summoning the winds and bolting inside through the halls until he spotted Celestia using her magic to keep the throne room doors shut. But she wouldn't last much longer for the barrier was flickering and she was sweating, her breathing beginning to become labored. When she saw Malcolm and her mother she ran over to the human and cried in his chest._

"_I don't know what happened, one minute everything was fine and the next thing I know Luna turned violent. I didn't know what to do or how to help her and I tried to talk to her but it didn't work, please Malcolm; help her," Celestia pleaded._

_The sun goddess loved the human with all her heart and usually looked to him for advice on anything she was having trouble with, like royal matters or personal ones. But there were times where she saw him as the father figure in her life even though she was older than him._

_Malcolm wiped away the tears before kissing her snout and looking at her reassuringly. "I'm going to fix this Tia, don't worry. Open the doors and when I'm inside; close them quick until I say so."_

_Celestia nodded and took her position. Malcolm went in and saw the destruction that had been done by Luna. A ball of floating darkness hovered near the two thrones. Tentacles lashed out from the ball and made to kill the human but his reflexes kicked in and dodged the oncoming attacks._

_Using the wind, he slashed his way through to the ball. When more lashed out he quickly acted and used the art he created._

"_**Disaeptum." **__His green aura formed a barrier around him and the moment the darkness touched his it was destroyed, causing it shriek in pain. He then forced his hands in the object, feeling around until he felt what he was looking for._

_Pulling with all his might, Luna started come out but the darkness kept trying to pull her back in._

"_Luna look at me, open your eyes and look at me," he said._

_Her eyes fluttered open, she looked half asleep and there was a type of emptiness in her eyes. Like she's given up all hope._

"_Why are you helping me, why did you stop it from taking me?" she asked._

"_What are you talking about, don't talk like that Luna," he said, confused by her manner._

"_I asked you why you are helping me. No one cares what happens to me anyway, not sister or even my own mother. My subjects don't notice the hard work I do to make the night. They all sleep through it and enjoy the day that my sister barely makes an effort to make."_

_Malcolm couldn't believe what he was hearing, Luna had some rough times sure, but he never saw this side to her before._

"_I'll show them, I'll show them all. They will see the glory of the night, forever!"_

_The human had heard enough of that and did something he'd never thought he'd do in his whole life, he slapped Luna and the focus came back it her eyes. Malcolm looked at Luna in a way that made her cringe in fear of him._

"_You don't have the right to say that Luna. You don't know how much I envy what you have, to have a mother that loves you and a sister that cares. Those are things I can't have because I can never return to my world and let them know that was still alive."_

_Luna looked at him in disbelief. Malcolm always hid how much he missed his world or the loved ones he can never hold again. It made her understand that they were very much the same, both very lonely beings._

_She was unprepared for what happened next, Malcolm kissed her. "Don't think no one cares about you Luna, because I do. You can't let what others say get you down all the time because then you're only proving them right, don't let them. Prove to Equestria that the night is does matter but don't force them, let them gradually accept it with time," he said._

"_I…I…I think I'd like your help now," she said before the darkness started to pull her back in._

"_NO! I won't let you take her damn it. If you want to take someone then take me, I'm stronger than her, she's doesn't deserve to suffer like this," Malcolm shouted at the darkness._

_He started to feel the hold weaken and wrap around his body, but he took this as his chance and yanked out the lunar princess and tossed her over to the door. Though she did look different, her size had increased, coat darkened and her mane and tail resembled the night sky. Celestia and Gale Force came in and saw what was happening._

"_Luna, what happened?" Celestia asked._

"_I-I don't know, I think it's a sort of side effect."_

"_Where's Malcolm?" Gale asked._

_The three of them looked over toward the thrones and saw said human doubled over, his green aura starting to turn black, his hair flickering from brown to black. He started coughing up a black substance and looked as if he was in great pain. Not only that, but he heard the voice of the dark entity, trying to get him to accept its promises of power and companionship but his iron will kept it at bay. When the three rulers tried to approach he held his hand out, denying them another step for fear he might do something to them._

"_Guy, I don't think I can hold on much longer."_

"_Don't worry, we'll think of something to contain it, just hold on a little longer," Tia said._

"_I don't think that's going to be possible, we need to seal it away so that this power can never hurt anyone again. Somewhere far away," he said, getting the idea in his head._

"_Girls promise me that whatever happens, you don't start a fight because someone said something about me you don't like. As a matter of fact, make it so that I never existed, I don't want to be remembered as a monster, just let me fade like those told in stories." The three rulers were confused by this request._

"_What are you saying Malcolm, please don't tell me that you want to do what is your thinking," Gale pleaded, leaving her daughters in confusion._

"_Celestia how's your aim?" Malcolm continued to ignore his teacher._

"_It's alright I guess, but I have been practicing. Why do you ask?" she asked, worried for he was planning to have her do next._

"_I want you to use the Elements and send me to the moon where this evil can never escape."_

_All three were horrified by his plan, for they knew that much power would overwhelm and kill him, but the look in his eyes showed that he was adamant about his choice. Celestia knew how stubborn he could be when he put his mind to something he never gave up on it._

"_Sister, you can't honestly be considering doing this. He'll die and we'll lose him," Luna said, trying to convince otherwise._

_Celestia looked at them sadly before golden runes glowed on her front hooves and uttered, __**"carcerem" **__and a golden cage formed around her mother and sister disabling them from stopping her._

_She then summoned the Elements of Harmony and set up fired her magic at Malcolm, sending him a mental message. It was of a spell that she wanted them both to read to give the Elements an extra boost of power it needed to make sure that what was going to happen worked._

" _**tenebris ut mittatur foras, et unum signum esse pure malum usque ad tempus habent. Numquam nocet damnare innocentes ac nihil." **__They both spoke and their runes glowed brighter and bright and the Elements began to hum with raw power to the point where they were solid white._

"_Do it now!"_

_Celestia fired everything, holding nothing back. When it struck, the castle's foundation shook violently, taking some parts of it down and making it unstable. The light was so intense that all had to turn away completely to avoid being blinded by it. Once it had cleared the cage came down and when they looked the human wasn't there. The area in which the blast hit was scorched black and a gaping hole was formed, letting in the light of the moon that now had a face that was viewed from the side._

_End Flashback_

The ponies that had gathered to listen, as well as the five mares, had started to shed tears at sad story. I slumped into my seat. That was the last thing I needed to be reminded of, how I gave my life for someone who had become selfish and greedy for attention.

'_I'm starting to wish I never came back at all.'_

**Please Review if not that's cool too.**

**SaiyanUltima let me know what you think.**

**To the viewers, I'm not translating the Latin I'm going to make you guy do some work for once. Ha ha**


	4. The Brewing Strom

_Ponyville One week later_

After the party back in Sugar Cube Corner, Malcolm had spent most of his time in his home, away from others and doing the best he can to forget about the past that still haunted him. He kept himself distracted by practicing his magic, reading or sleeping. But in the middle of taking a nap in the living room, a rock smashed through a window, startling him from his sleep.

"What's going on now?" he said, annoyed by the sudden disturbance.

Midnight appeared from his shadow, taking a quick look out the window before answering. "Looks like those extremist are back, honestly thought they learned their lesson the last time," she said.

Malcolm recalled what Midnight had told him about what happened when he blacked out upon arriving in Equestria after his banishment. Something about how some ponies thought he was a demon and tried to kill him with silver weapons.

"If it's not one thing it's another, better go deal with this before it gets out of hand. Ready for some fun Nighty?" he asked.

Midnight put her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Lead the way my young immortal," she said before fading back into his shadow.

Opening the door he was met by the sight of what looked like riot that was going on. Many ponies wearing silver charms attacked the residence of Ponyville, as well as vandalize their homes and place of business. He got angry seeing them do this and walked up to closest one and knocked them one in one swing. It gained him the attention of most of the other followers and they gather around him.

"You know, I was sleeping until you assholes woke me up. Right now I'm in a pretty pissed off mood, so why don't you go back to whatever hole you all came from before I fucking kill you all."

His threat only made them laugh.

"You really think that you can stop us, we have bigger numbers than before and we're better prepared for whatever you throw at us," said one overly arrogant extremist.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't give you the chance to run when I kick your asses. Bring it on."

Malcolm took his stance and soon a few charged with silver swords, he waited until they were a little closer before quickly turning the tables on them. One tried to attack him head on, which was bold but also very stupid of him to do, for the human stopped the blade with his forearm, not gaining a scratch and disarmed him before he thrust the sword through the stallion's throat.

Another tried to come up from behind and try a sneak attack, which fail when Malcolm sidestepped their attack and wrapped his around their neck and twisted hard, killing them in an instant.

"Come on, is that all you got? I've seen foals take down stallion twice your sizes a 1000 years ago," he said, only making them angrier.

They tried attacking all at once, though Malcolm wasn't impressed by this strategy. He decided to end this quickly and used his wind magic to make a spiraling tempest that shredded them to bits. It did manage to shake the others but they still felt confident that they could defeat him.

"Use the chains!"

That confused Malcolm long enough for their plan to work. From their saddle bags, the Pegasi pulled out a long chain and started to fly around Malcolm. He couldn't keep track of all of them and that led to him being wrapped up tightly, unable to move. After nailing the end of the chains to the ground, an Earth mare approached from the group with a look of satisfaction on her face.

"You know, I really thought it was going to be a lot harder than that," she said.

"As much as I want to take advantage of that phrasing I can't because my mother raised me better than that. Plus you obviously think too highly of yourselves to think that this is enough to hold me," he said.

"True, I doubt that those will hold you for long, but I only need a few seconds to kill you with this." She reached into her bag and pulled out something that made the human's voice completely fail him and his skin go pale.

In her grasp was something he was sure he had destroyed long ago with Starswirl. It was shard of jagged metal about ten inches long. On one end it was wrapped in leather to make it a make-shift knife and in random spots was runes that were so old that they predated the time when Equestria first started to record its own history.

Just looking at it made Malcolm shake because he somehow knew that it wouldn't just kill him but Nighty as well, he had to think of something before they were both dead and soon he did, for he had an idea.

You see, back then when Malcolm started leaning about magic, Gale had taken it upon herself to teach Malcolm to use it in other ways, like from offensive to strategic. Acting quick, a symbol soon started to glow on his forehead. It wasn't any of the archaic runes that activated whenever using Incantations or Nighty's magic, in fact it was a compass rose symbol with the letter 'N' on top to signify which Cardinal point he was using.

"I call forth the icy north winds of Boreas," Malcolm muttered, and soon the warm spring air turned deathly cold and frost formed on the chains that held the human.

Malcolm didn't have to struggle much to shatter his restraints and push back the extremists. He needed this to end so he decided to use a form of magic that not even Gale Force or the princesses knew about.

"You know, long ago I was given many names and titles, _Guardian Angel _being the most common of them. Then there was _The Fifth Wind, Green Cardinal, Tempest Blade _and from recent information, _The Fallen Angel." _

As he spoke, the sky darkened with storm clouds. Thunder boomed and black lightning cracked the sky violently it almost looked as if the sky would shatter. Powerful winds blew rapidly in every direction, taking a few trees down in the process as well as roofs to some buildings. Any of the townsfolk who had enough common sense retreated into their homes to wait out what was going to happen.

"But there is one name that I'm particularly proud of. It was given to me by the Pegasi of the Bronco Settlement, the Griffons of Cloudsdale and the Dragons of the Black Stone mountains. _The Storm Bringer _is what they called me, now let me show why that name was given to me."

The human raised his hand in the air and the storm seemed to respond to him. In one swift movement, his arm was brought down as well as huge bolts of lightning that rained down on Malcolm's intended victims. Their bodies were turned to ashes for wanted to make sure that they wouldn't attack Ponyville again and harm anyone. It lasted for a few minutes before he canceled the spell.

When the weather cleared, all that was left were ashes and some collateral damage that he felt guilty for and would no doubt have to pay for. But through the wreckage, he found the shard of metal that the mare was going to end his and Nighty's life. Not wanting to touch it, Malcolm took off his shirt and wrapped it but he still felt its power through the fabric.

"How do you think they managed to get this?" Malcolm asked.

"_**I don't know but we should make sure that they can't get it again, we need to destroy it as soon as possible,"**_ she said.

"Malcolm!" He looked to the sky and saw his teacher flying toward him, as well as the princesses and about three units of guards.

When landing, Gale attacked her student with a power back cracking hug that took the air from his lungs.

"I felt a magical disturbance coming from here and I got worried and when Celestia got a letter from her student Twilight about what was happening we came as quick as we could," she said, still holding him.

He hated making Gale worry about him, it made him felt like he messed up but he was quick ease her anxiety.

"Everything is fine Gale, don't worry. I handled it and no one got hurt. Well, I can't say that considering I just etiolated some extremists a few seconds ago, but other than that the others are fine," Malcolm said, trying to make light of the situation.

Soon the ponies came out when they saw the guards searching the area for any survivors that managed to escape the storm that didn't now he was responsible for. But all they found were either ashes or debris.

This troubled the queen, for this was another attack made by these extremists this month and they have been getting worst ever since the Blue Moon Celebration. Now that they know of her student's existence, they will no doubt stop at nothing to try and kill him. Though looking at the damage she could tell he could handle himself fine, though that still didn't stop her from worrying for him.

"What exactly happened here?" Celestia asked, looking at the ground that was scorched, scarred and still pluming smoke.

"He was using storm magic." They turned to see Twilight who approached the rulers and human.

"Shut up Maverick!" Malcolm said, showing how mad he was for telling them one of his most guarded secrets. When Twilight had disrespected him back in the library he marked her as his enemy and so did she, the two always showing their dislike for each other whenever they cross each other in town.

"WHAT!" Malcolm cringed when he heard the Queen shout in a combination of disbelief and anger.

Something you should know, storm magic isn't the same as elemental magic. It's a completely different concept all together, and much more dangerous. It was created by the legendary Alicorn Jupiter, a king of Equestria long before Gale was ever born. He once wielded power that controlled the weather in Equestria before he was killed in battle, but before dying he used his magic to make his soul a living storm, thus becoming the very aspect of nature's anger.

"Why didn't you tell me that you know how to control storm magic Malcolm, have you forgotten my teachings already? That you-"

"Cannot control a force of nature, yeah I know but this isn't the same as using wind magic Gale. But I _can _control it, plus I never meant to tell you in the first place or any of you for that matter because I knew that you would object to it," he said, though hiding the real reason why learned such a dangerous magic, second only to his Incantations and paled in comparison to his dark magic. But it wasn't like he houses the spirit of Jupiter within him, more like he met his spirit in a lightning storm and struck a deal with him. Control over his power in exchange for something he wanted.

"I'm beginning to wonder if those extremists were right to come here and take you, you're obviously more of a threat to use instead of them," Twilight said.

"You got something to say then say it to my face Maverick, but don't mutter it under your breath like a bitch." The two fared their magic, ready to fight until the sisters broke it up before it started.

"Please my love, don't start a fight where one is not needed. She didn't mean to say what she did," Luna said, placing her hoof to his stomach.

For reasons he didn't understand, Malcolm's heart started racing and his breathing was rapid. Ever since she kissed him his body has been acting up for it felt like it longed to be near and touched by her. Just having this sort of contact now made his _'friend' _downstairs act up, if you catch his meaning.

Luna was having trouble herself for she was staring at his well-toned upper body that was only covered by his aviator jacket. Her face started to flush a deep red as her hoof slowly rubbed his abs, in turn making Malcolm's face go red like hers. Both were feeling the connection between them that was made when they shared their first kiss together and it was stronger than either of them realized. Celestia and Gale Force noticed what was happening and snapped them from it before it went too far.

Malcolm backed away from her while trying to catch his breath and ease his beating heart that threatened to burst from his chest. But Luna mentally cried out from the sudden separation and wanted nothing more than to close the space that was made between them. Gale wasn't blind to what her daughter was feeling for the human, the connection that was made between them was strong but she could see that her student was rejecting it and refused to believe that what he was feeling was real. But right now she needed to focus on the task at hand for she was worried now more than ever.

"Malcolm, I think it'd be best if you come to Canterlot for a little while," Gale said.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, immediately hating the idea.

"It's not safe for you to be here since the extremists attacked Ponyville again, no doubt to look for you so if you come to the castle you can be protected, and with you revealing that power just now it likely attracted some unlikely attention."

Malcolm couldn't help but be offended by that. To him it sound like she was calling him weak and that he couldn't protect himself so others had to do it for him.

"I don't need protecting Gale and if they come back I'll give them a one way ticket to hell, and I'll make sure to send them all there next time," he said, while turning away but didn't get a few steps until Gale gripped the back of his jacket with her teeth to stop him.

She looked at him with tear filled eyes and her lower lip started to trembled a bit, her way of doing the puppy dog eyes with and the results were almost immediate.

"Okay, okay I'll go just no tears," he said quickly, earning himself a peck on the forehead.

_Canterlot_

I hated the royal city, mainly because of the arrogant, self-centered and narrow minded nobles who were quick to look at me as a freak of nature. It's arriving in this world all over again. But there was a sense of fear in their eyes, they didn't like me but that doesn't mean they weren't scared of me. I did my best to ignore the staring and just kept walking while also keeping my distance from Luna and her unknown power to mess with my emotions.

I know she wasn't using magic on me since I can't feel her magic at work or in any way influencing me, so what was it then? I caught her sneaking glances at me from the corner of her eye in a rather suggestive way and already I was regretting this, (and for letting myself fall prey to Gale's puppy dog eyes, I'm fucking pathetic).

The minute I saw Canterlot Castle was when I stopped and stared. It was nothing like the old castle because this one was built on the side of a mountain and was slightly over the edge of a cliff, just looking at it made me feel unsafe because I wasn't sure the place was going collapse. When entering the staff noticed us, the guard saluting while the maids bowed or did a pony version of a curtsey. Though it felt like they were also doing it for me as well, while looking a guard in the eye I saw something like admiration and grin that made its way to their face, almost like they were praising me.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?" I whispered to Gale.

"It's because you are an inspiration to them Malcolm, ever since that night long ago it has become a tradition for the guard to tell the story of the Guardian Angel to motivate and inspire new recruits," she whispered back.

I didn't know whether to be honored or uncomfortable knowing that. We passed countless door until coming to one that stuck from the rest, it was solid black and made of obsidian. Carved into it was a picture that depicted a bird in flight, much like the Legionary emblem on my jacket, to its right was what I guess sun and on the left the moon. Under the bird was a spiraling tornado to symbolize it keeping the bird flying and guess this was meant to symbolize the four of us, me being the bird I guess.

"You'll be staying here Malcolm, I had the room made a little while ago just in case you come over," Gale said.

She pushed open the door and the room was something and that's putting lightly. The ceiling was moving mosaic that looked had little clouds that moved and a tiled sun that moved ever so slightly like the one outside. My guess is that it would change to a starry night when it gets dark out.

A warm spring breeze blew through the room even though the door leading to the balcony was closed, no doubt an enchantment. An ornate wind chime that hanged by the windowsill sounded off, giving the room a sense of serenity and peace. The furniture looked fancy and expensive, the kind you wouldn't see mine or anyone's back in Ponyville, well for Rarity maybe.

"We'll let you get situated, if you need anything just tell one of the maids."

Before Gale could leave I gripped her wing to stop her.

"Actually, can we talk about something…in private?" I said, hinting for Celestia and Luna to leave us.

After closing the door I sat in the center of the massive bed and tapped it as a sign for her to join me. Once she did we didn't talk for what felt like an eternity, but how else was I supposed to explain what it is I found back in Ponyville. It wasn't exactly easy mind you, still, I manned up and reached into my jacket and pulled out the piece of metal that I wrapped in my shirt.

She looked at it with curiosity before opening it and dropping it on the bed, her trembling was visible and I could feel it through the bed. Gale knew what this was so it was obvious that this was bad.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, her voice a little shaken.

"One of the ponies that attacked the town had it and was ready to kill me with it, mind explaining why it's here when Starswirl and I destroyed this a long time ago," I said.

"You did, but this has to be a different one."

I didn't know what this thing was only that it scares the fuck out of me, but I had every right to know considering it was use to almost kill me an hour ago.

"Tell me what this is Gale, please I want to know," I said calmly.

"*_sigh* _It may take a while," she said.

I crossed my arms and sat up strait. "I've got nothing better to do with my time," I said, getting her chuckle lightly.

"This Malcolm, is no ordinary piece of metal, for it once was part of something called the Deity Spire." when she said that I could feel Nighty cringe from within.

"What's that?"

"Long ago, when the world was young, there beings known as the First Race but we knew them as the Beings of Creation. Anyway, they were wielders of great power that was said to create Terra as well as the heavens above. As time pasted they wanted to create beings that would worship them as their gods, so they created the first Alicorn race, the ones we call the Divines."

I was taking in every word, for this was news even to me. I read lots of legends of Equestria and of its religion but at no point was this ever mentioned to me.

"Soon, the Divines created beings that were meant to be in their image but ended up making the three pony races. This angered the First Race and they began to punish the Alicorns, they saw it as them trying to make themselves gods when they were created to worship them as such."

"They didn't like the idea of their creation feeling equal to them so they decided to teach them their place," I said.

"Exactly, but the ponies didn't approve of their creators being punished because of them. With the knowledge that was taught to them, they forged the Deity Spire; an immense construct that could drain the First Race of their power and render them mortal, which also meant that they could be killed. A battle that nearly tore Terra apart started and soon the First Race surrendered and what was left of them retreated into the heavens. Once the battle was won they destroyed the Deity Spire and scattered the remains of across the lands, never to be used again."

Well obviously it didn't work since I found one long ago and now there was this one that I took from the mare that almost killed me. Something tells me that they knew what this was and what it would do if they were successful in killing me.

'_Is all that true Nighty, you've been around since the beginning so did all of that really happen a long time ago?" _I thought.

"_**Yes it did, because I am part of the First Race but now that I am permanently imprinted with you that makes you one as well. I survived the battle but I lost many of my brothers and sisters in the end. I don't even know where the others that made it are now but so long as I have you, then it's enough for me," **_Nighty said. I could feel her arms wrap around my very soul, the warmth of her love spreading throughout my body like fire. I loved every minute of it.

"Let's keep this between us alright, last thing we need is another attempt on your life Malcolm. No doubt that would upset Celestia and Luna, and me as well. We just go our human back in our lives and we aren't prepared to lose you again," she before pulling me to her chest with her wings.

"And don't think this gets you out of trouble for before, later you are going to explain yourself about the storm magic young man," she said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah I know mom," I said sarcastically but the look she gave me was one of surprise.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

A smile crept onto her face before pecking my cheek in a motherly manner. "Nothing at all, anyway, I'm going to go lock this up so that no one can use it again. You can go around the castle if you want but stay on the grounds at all times and if you need anything just tell the maids."

With that she left the room and once the door closed Nighty appeared next to me, though she looked a little upset about something.

"Is something wrong?" I asked while cupping her cheek.

"Do you hate me for making you like me; I know I never told you about it while I nursed you to health let alone tell you what I really am other than the darkness. I understand if you hate m-Mmph."

I effectively shut her up by giving her a pretty heated kiss. Nighty fell back on the bed with me still on top of her and still holding the kiss with her but also using my free hand to feel her body, making her moan and whimper from teasing her now sensitive body. We broke the kiss, breathing hard from lack of air but when I looked into her eyes I saw that they were glazed over and her cheeks were burning bright.

"I could never hate you Midnight Nebula, you stayed by my side through everything, which is more than anyone can say. I don't care what you did back then or the fact that I'm like you now, in fact that just make us closer to each other," I said.

I started trailing light kisses from her cheek down to her neck and chest. Her trembling started to get worst and her breathing became was all over the place.

"But if you're still unconvinced then let me prove it to you. **Silentium**." I used my Incantation on the room so that we have some privacy, don't need anyone hearing what we're going to be doing.

_Unknown Location_

Deep in the Everfree Forest, there was a temple that was long forgotten by time. No knows exactly what its purpose was but one group of ponies knew, for they occupied it for quite some time without anyone ever noticing.

A clocked Pegasus flew to the entrance and went the rest of the way on foot, running past others that were busy working on repairing the structure damage as best they can. They ran in the direction that lead to the heart of the temple, where a large reflecting pool was and a large alter about 6ft by 6ft was in the center.

It looked as if something was meant to be placed there but it has been empty for an unknown amount of time. Standing in front of the pool was a stallion with stone grey fur, black main and tail and cutiemark of the coffin with a sword on top of it.

"Report," said the stallion in a gruff tone of voice with turning to the Pegasus.

"Sir, the Fallen Angel wiped out the unit that was sent to Ponyville. As well as take the shard with him. The rulers came and took him, no doubt to an undisclosed location to hide him," said the Pegasus.

The stallion was unpleased by this and vented his frustration out by slamming his hoof to the stone floor, forming a small dent and frightening the scout.

This set back their plans too far, not only did they lose a piece of the Deity Spire but they also lost the Fallen Angel. Now they had to wait longer until he reveals again so that things can go as planned.

"Do you want us to send out a search party to look for him sir?"

"No, we must wait until he comes out of hiding, we can't risk letting Equestria know what we are planning. Until then, keep search the region for more pieces and keep me posted. Be gone from my sight."

The stallion looked into the reflective water saw himself, his were ash grey and out of focus which often make others think he was blind. But he could see very clearly, better than most for it was an inborn ability that was pasted down his line for countless millennium.

He could see other being's souls and magic auras, almost like a form of Synesthesia really. This trait was given to the first ponies that were created by the Divines, and he happens to be a direct descendent of the ponies and believed the same thing that his ancestors did. That the Divines were the true rulers and that these lesser Alicorns had no right to even walk on Terra.

And with the Fallen Angel returning his plans were beginning to spiral out of control, but he believed that it will work out and everything go accordingly.

"Just you wait Fallen Angel for I have plans for you, when your blood is spilt and everything will commence. You can hide all you want but you'll come out eventually, and your death, as well as these lesser Alicorns, will aid in their return so that their rule can start like it should have."

**Please Review if not that's cool too.**

**SaiyanUltima let me know what you think or what needs to be changed.**


	5. Shoud I Forgive You?

I went back to my room, body sore, covered in dirt and sweat. I've been stuck in the castle for a solid week now under Gale's orders with nothing to do, I decided to spare with Royal Guard or specifically, with Captain Shining Armor. He was a cool unicorn stallion who specializes in mainly defense magic, like shields and barriers, though when we went one on one I accidently put him in the emergency room for the next three months because my power kind of smashed through his barrier…and smashed him through a wall.

He was alright and he didn't hold it against me, he was a good sport about it and I visit him medical wing of the castle right after sparing, though sometimes he's a little loopy from whatever kind of drug that their giving him, but it's pretty funny honestly. Anyway, when I made it back to my room I immediately went to take a shower, thankfully some of my clothes were brought here so I wouldn't have to keep wearing the same thing over and over.

Getting out, I put on some shorts and plain shirt and decided to head to the kitchen to eat something since I already miss out on dinner. The Night Guard had already started their rounds, these dark colored ponies with gothic style armor, bat wings and yellow eyes. But don't let their appearance fool you, they were actually laid back and cool to be around.

"Sup dude?" I said to one as I passed by.

"Not much man, just keeping watch like usual," they said casually.

The kitchen only had two members of the staff still there and they were already cleaning up from dinner, but when they saw me coming in they stood at the ready, waiting for me to tell them something.

"Would you like us to make you something to eat this evening your majesty?"

It kind of pissed me off that some of the ponies in the castle refer to me as _"Your Majesty" _or _"Prince"_. I was fine with them calling me by first name, hell I even tolerate it when they call by my old title, _Sir Guardian_. But being referred to as a member of royalty was a red flag for me because it implied I was like those posh fucks in the royal city.

"Malcolm is fine, and that's alright I'll do it myself. You can leave for the night," I said.

They bowed and left, which was a little unnecessary but I brushed it aside. After raiding through the place I made a sandwich and grabbed a bottle of hard cider from the icebox and sat on the counter to eat. It was pretty quiet, aside from my chewing and gulping, but I was used it really since I was spent a thousand years surrounded in it to the point where I was driven to insanity.

Regretting my next action, I looked out at the full moon that was already high in the sky. Looking at it made me angry and scared at the same time, but also filled me with a sense of loneliness that made my heart ache. That sort of punishment and hell was something I wouldn't wish to even my worst enemy, though something like that could never happen again since the Elements of Harmony are useless now after being super charged with forbidden magic and were used up in one go, or at least that's what Gale told me.

"_**Is something wrong Malcolm, you seem a little distressed," **_Nighty said.

"_It's nothing beautiful, just tired is all. Think I'll head back to the room and turn in early tonight_."

Once finishing I headed back to the room and was about to jump on the bed until I heard a knock at the door. After cussing a bit I answer it, not really surprised when I saw who it was.

"What do you want Celestia?" I said to the Sun Princess standing at my door.

She wasn't wearing her royal garments and looked as if she just took a bath since her coat shined and her mane smelled strongly of strawberries. Celestia smiled at me hopefully and shifted her weight on her hooves, almost like she was nervous about something.

"Um, m-may I come in?"

"I don't know why you're asking, this is your castle after all," I said, walking over to the bed and sat down.

"It's yours just as much as it is ours Malcolm, it always will be. I came to talk to you-"

"About making me a Prince so that I can sit upon a throne beside you, Luna and Gale and rule Equestria with you, yeah I heard this before and I already said no."

"But why!?" Celestia practically shouted while she rushed over to the bed and was on top of me.

I struggled to get her off, but even with my enhanced strength she managed to keep me underneath her with her wings securing my arms. In the midst of my struggle to get free, I started to feel something drip on to my face and realized that she was crying.

"I know you're angry, I know we can never understand what you went through or any one for that matter but you don't have to be angry anymore. You are home again with those who love you more than you even understand, ones who just wish for things to return to the way they once were," she cried, but it was all for nothing as it only just made me even angrier.

Borrowing some strength from Midnight, I broke free and pinned Celestia under me and leaned in close to her face. She cringed at the severity of my stare and didn't turn away from it because she knew that if she did I would just force her to look at me.

"You know a thousand years gives you a lot of time to think. And in that time I realized just how hard it was being friends with you and Luna. The constant migraines of having to help two mares who clearly weren't cut out to be rulers of kingdom and constantly complaining to me about their personal problems. But I sucked it up because for a while I actually believed that they were my friends and I always help my friends, that's the kind of person I am. But when thinking back on that night when I left, it made me realize how stupid I was for giving my life for someone who didn't appreciate the kindness that I gave them and how stupid their sister was for neglecting them and should have seen it coming," I shouted, only making her shed more tears.

"And it's because of you two that this happened to me." My hair changed black, eyes turned to green and draconic, my archaic runes glowed blue on my skin and my starry night wings shot out from my back. Revealing my dark form.

Yeah, I was blaming them for my changes, but I had every right to. Because when I sacrificed myself to become the host for the very embodiment of darkness, I also sacrificed my humanity as well as my mortality. I can't call myself human anymore because I'm now a member of the First Race along with being immortal, not all by choice mind you. Now they're telling me that they want things to back to the way they were all those years ago, well I fuck that shit because it wouldn't be worth it.

"Why do you even still care about me, I already told you that the Malcolm Argento you knew is gone. Why do you persist in trying to get me back in your lives?"

"BECAUSE I FAILED YOU TO SAVE YOU!" Celestia shouted in the Royal Canterlot voice, but it wasn't used out of anger, but used in sadness and pain.

For a minute I tried to make sure I heard her correctly, _'she failed to save me', _what the hell was that about?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I failed to save you and I failed to save my sister. That night when I tried to keep Luna locked in the throne room I put my burden on you because I was too weak. When you wanted me to banish you I couldn't think of a way to keep you here and send the darkness away instead. I do not deserve to be blessed with such a kind hearted, noble and brave human such as you," she said, tears still flowing from her eyes and matting her fur.

Something in my chest started to hurt when I heard her words; it wasn't like what happens when Luna touches me but something different all together. It was a type of warmth that spread from my heart throughout my body, it wasn't magic but what I deduced as the actual love that she feels for me. It was strong, there was no doubt about that, and I think it was starting to melt away my anger. But I couldn't lose my focus right now because I wanted her to continue.

"You took on so much for us, whether it came to defending us from other royals who disrespected us to using your own body as a shield to protect us from those who attempted to take our lives. Always going out your way to make us smile, laugh or hold us in our darkest moments. I want to make you a royal as a way of saying thank you and hopefully to make up for the biggest failure that I ever made in my life," she said while putting her hoof to my cheek and rubbing it.

I didn't make the attempt to stop her, in truth it's what I wanted. Some form of contact from another living being, and at the moment I didn't even care if it came from one of the mares that I hated and was hell bent on making me a Prince. Little did I realize was that I started to shed tears of my own, why it was happening was a complete mystery to me though not to the Sun Princess who removed herself from under me and held with hooves and wings.

It gave me a sense of security but it made but it also made me want to cry, one of my oldest friends was here giving me what I wanted but now having it just made me realize that it was making me let go of the anger I was determined to hold on to.

I wanted to hold on to my anger and use it to make them suffer, but that's where my flaw resides, they had suffered the moment I was taken from their lives, suffered the same loneliness that I have. A part of me was telling me to push her away, that it was their fault all the pain that was done to me was done. Another part of me, the old me that was still there, was saying the opposite that I should just let it go and accept them back because it would be better than being alone for the rest of my immortal life.

I did my best to suppress the cries that wanted to escape, but Celestia was already at work to get me to let them out. Nuzzling my face and kissing my forehead and cheeks lightly, not only that but also whispering something to me.

"You felt as if you have been betrayed and abandoned by those you have protected, and that fate had dealt you a bad hoof. But that isn't true, I'm still here just like Luna and Gale, we'll always be here for you because we love you so much and we always will."

Celestia tighten her hold on me, but I wasn't going to fight back, not this time or anymore for that matter.

"You were there for us through our moments of darkness; it's time the debt was repaid. Let your pain out Malcolm, I'll be right here to pick up the pieces and hold you through it all," she crooned in my ear.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, every ounce of pain and anger just came out in loud cries and almost endless tears. I put my arms around Celestia's body and held on while burying my face in her soft chest, almost afraid that she might disappear and I would alone again. Looking up at her was when my mind forced her image to flicker like a busted TV, her stature was slightly smaller and her mane and tail changed to their original rosy hue, it was the way I used to remember her before she grew up to the way she was now. When I used to remember her as my Tia.

"Tia, don't leave me alone," I said.

The mare smiled when she heard me use the nickname I gave her a long time ago.

"I won't leave you alone Malcolm, rest, I'll stay with you as long as you need me here."

And with that I drifted off into a deep slumber, held in the embrace of my Tia. What more could I ask for?

_Celestia's POV_

When he fell asleep in my embrace, I could only feel content as he nestled up against me like a child with their mother seeking comfort. It's funny really; back then I would do the same thing because I thought of him, and still do, as a father despite the age difference and us being different species. I don't know why, he just seemed to have that sort of instinct naturally.

But that didn't matter to me in the slightest, not even when some ponies back in those days saw the closeness we had with each other to be wrong. To me and the others, he was our human and that's all there was to it. But even as I held him I could still feel his pain. There were still traces of his anger still lingering within his heart and it won't be easy to rid him of it. Just having him here with me now was a pure miracle, but that didn't mean that things would return to the way they were.

I knew I had to earn his friendship back if things can return to normal. For now I can just enjoy this time I have with him, even if it was just him sleeping soundly in my hooves. I made sure I was careful when lying down on my side so that I wouldn't wake him, after that I used some of my magic to cover his lower body with my tail and started to fall asleep myself, that is until the door opened.

"Malcolm, are you alright I heard shouting." It was Luna, who came in concerned but that quickly changed to jealousy when she saw me on the bed with the one she was in love with.

She was going to start yelling but I acted quick and clamped down her muzzle with my magic and spoke to her mentally.

"_I know what this looks like but it's not what you think sister," _I thought.

Luna narrowed her eyes at me in suspicion. "_Then please indulge me as to why my mate is locked in your grasp sister, you know what I feel for him."_

How could I not know, the connection she feels for the human was apparent back in Ponyville. Just a mere touch and both Malcolm and Luna's bodies would feel the lust and desire that had been suppressed before it could even develop.

"_We just talked, one thing led to another and he fell asleep with me holding him. Nothing more, I swear to you that's the truth. I'm going to let you go now and you have to promise that you'll keep quiet so that you don't wake him."_

Once she nodded I let her go and came over to the bed and looked at him. Luna's cheeks went crimson and she bit her lip while shuffling on her hooves, she tried to touch but her hoof only touched my wing as I moved it cover Malcolm.

"No Luna, you know what will happen if you do that and it will only push him further away, plus that's taking advantage of him while he's sleeping," I whispered.

"I can't help it, I need him Celestia. He is the only one I love in this way and I long to do what proper mates do, to claim each other like we should have from the start," she whimpered.

"You need to take things slow if you want that to happen, he'll only reject it if you push it on him. Loosen it and take things slow, only then will he accept the love he feels for you."

I could tell she didn't like the idea of having to loosen the connection between them for fear another mare will take his heart, it's only natural for an Alicorn to feel threatened when the one they see as their mate is being taken but she knows that I'm right and I fired up her horn. Her magic washed over Malcolm's body, making him shiver and his breathing was ecstatic but I soon started to calm and he went back to his peaceful state. Luna saw that as her chance and hopped on the bed, putting her hooves around his stomach and nuzzling his back.

Not once did he stir, which meant that it was successful and she hadn't done anything else to him in his vulnerable state, and I stopped the spell that I was charging in secret. When an Alicorn makes a bond with another and the one they want refuses them, they will stop at nothing and do whatever it takes to make them theirs, whether it be bribing them with wealth, power, sex, if that failed they used mental manipulation, or even torture. If the last option were to be her first, I'm not sure what I'd do to protect him but it didn't come to that so I was relieved and soon joined them in sleep.

_Malcolm's POV_

Waking up was nice, though when but I saw that I was snuggling Celestia the events of last night came rushing back to me, as well as a wave of guilt. I tried to free myself from her grasp but soon backed into a sleeping Luna who was smiling in her sleep and had her hooves around me in an iron hold.

Charging up my runes, I was able to teleport out of it only to fall face first into the marble floor. Not the best way to start a morning, that's for sure and thankfully the noise wasn't enough to wake them. Getting dressed in jeans, a black shirt, and a simple blue hoodie then left the room quietly. After what happened last night between me and Celestia made my head spin, and right now I wasn't sure what to do, whether to forgive them or not.

I didn't want to be alone again, and Celestia was saying that she and the others would be there for me and that they loved me more than I understood and believed her words. But there was still a part of me that I wanted to believe that was a lie.

'_They left you alone and forgot about you like trash, they don't deserve forgiveness.'_

'_They have suffered enough, and you know that only they can make your pain go away. Accept them, accept their love.'_

"FUCK! What am I supposed to do?" I shouted and punched the wall, denting it and freaking out some of the guards.

"Um, sorry about that, just a bit stressed out from being inside the castle all the time," I said while scratching my head. They didn't need to know about my personal problems.

I kept walking until I reached the dining room and saw Gale already up and enjoying breakfast. When she looked up and saw me she smiled and waved me over to sit next to her.

"How are you doing today my student?" she asked.

"Okay I guess, had a rough night though."

"Why, what happened?"

"I slept with Celestia in my room, and some stuff happened."

Gale spit out the juice that was drinking and it took me a minute to realize that I probably could've worded that better. I explained what happened and what was said and it was hard to read her face. For a while she looked like she was pondering something, I didn't speak because I didn't know what to say. What was there to say?

After a long moment of silence, Gale looked at me with a blank expression before asking me a question.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know; I feel like I'm at a crossroad right now. Pushing them away means I'll be alone like before, but forgiving means I let go and just pretend like it never happened. What do you think I should do?"

I looked to her in the hopes that she had the answer but the Queen of Equestria only looked at me with pity, getting up from her seat and coming next to me with her hoof on my shoulder.

"I can't make that choice for you sweetie, because it wouldn't be your choice but mine and my daughters if I tell you to forgive the past. What do you want is the real question, what does your heart tell you?" she said.

Good question, what did I want? At first I just wanted to be left alone to live out the rest of my immortal life away from those who ruined my life. But was that really the solution to my problems? No it wasn't, if anything, I was just running away from them like a coward and I hated it. If I wanted the pain in my heart to go away then I had to do what most would find impossible to do, forgive them.

This wasn't going to be easy though that's for sure.

"_**You can do it my young immortal; you forgave me after what I did to you," **_Nighty said.

"_I know, but this is different. You actually worked to earn my forgiveness but they have to do just the same."_

"I want my old life back Gale, to share laughs and good times like we used to. So I guess we can try to start over and see where things go from there," I said.

The smile she gave me was a sign that she agreed with my decision to start over with them. After that was settled I filled a plate with food and eat next with her until Celestia and Luna came in with worry on their faces but it quickly vanished to relief when they saw me, no doubt thinking that I felt while they slept.

"How are doing to today Malcolm?" Celestia asked but while also keeping a three foot distance from me, probably out of worry that I might lash out.

But I wasn't and said something that caught her off guard, along with Gale and Luna.

"I'm fine Tia, thanks for asking," I said while patting her muzzle.

Tears welled up in her eyes before she rushed me with a hug that threatened to snap my spine in two. Once she let go, it took me a minute to catch my breath before speaking.

"Listen, we need to talk."

**Please Review if not that's cool too.**


End file.
